Legasista
Legasista is a survival action-RPG developed by Nippon Ichi Software and Published by NIS America. The game is set to release on the PS3 via the PlayStation network in Summer 2012. In a time when science and technology have fallen into an age of mythology, one stalwart young man must venture into the mysterious confines of the Ivy Tower to save his sister with the help of a certain relic, an ancient weapon in the form of a girl, which can undo the legacy of his trapped sister. Create and recruit allies, battle monsters, avoid traps, and loot dungeons in this Survival Action RPG, powered by bean sprouts! Story The official site describes the story as follows: When science becomes mythology... People have come to fear technology for being ancient magic and curses. For over a thousand years, no one has dared to enter this mysterious tower. That is, until today, when a youth is about to step foot inside. After a desperate search for clues, Alto Straiter finally arrives at this ancient ruin. Now called the Cursed Ivy Tower by those who avoid it, it was once known as the Railyard, a scientific research facility built by an ancient civilization. Alto, pinning all his hopes on the unknown power that sleeps within these ruins, ventures far into the wilderness. With the ivy that has grown out of control due to gene manipulation and the monsters that continue to reproduce inside, the Railyard has become a labyrinthine tower of danger. Alto begins exploring the Railyard, reckless and uncertain. Overcoming traps and powerful enemies, he finally discovers Melize, an ancient weapon created with the pinnacle of science and technology. Designed in the form of a girl, she was too pretty to call a weapon. While Alto is taken by surprise, Melize activates for the first time in 1,000 years. However, Melize fails to boot up properly. Her memory breaks down and she loses most of her memory. Melize forgets all of the knowledge she had stored, as well as how to use all of her equipped abilities. Melize's loss of memory also means that she forgot how to break Alto's sister's curse. Although discouraging, it is soon revealed that there are memory chips within the Ivy Tower that contain backups of Melize's memories. By collecting these chips, Alto can restory Melize's abilities, so he decides to continue exploring the Ivy Tower. Having "forgotten" so many things, Melize's personality changes into that of a young child's. She takes a special interest in the younger sister Alto keeps talkking about. Sister, sister, sister... That word seems to be connected to something important within Melize's lost memories. After learning she can recover her memory, Alto and Melize, with other adventurers they find along the way, challenge the Ivy Tower, each for their own desires. Characters *Alto Straiter *Melize *Ms. Dungeon *Mari Straiter *Leina Mindel *Shout *Mimily Bahamut *Volks Baid Gameplay Dungeons Legasista is a survival action-RPG that focuses primarily on dungeon exploration. The Ivy Tower is a multi-tiered dungeon with various enemies, traps, and floor types. Icy floors are slippery, for example, while a floor filled with seawater allows characters to jump farther due to buoyancy. The game also features randomly generated dungeons which have more floors than the Ivy Tower but are more linear. Additionally, monsters are more powerful and dangerous deeper into random dungeons. Accordingly, these monsters drop more rare and powerful equipment, enhancements, titles, and items. Players progress through random dungeons by finding exit gates hidden on each floor. These include a Angel Gates, Devil Gates, and more, which offer various effects when passing through them. These gates affect difficulty and the treasures player will find. Weapons Weapons and other various loot drops randomly. All weapons are unique, regardless of name, each with their own set of properties. These weapons are randomly created that players explore deeper into the Ivy Tower. Combat Players have an assortment of abilities at all times. Each character has their own set of abilities, and players can switch between characters at any time. Characters with shields can Guard and Shield Cancel, lessening damage taken. Characters without shields can dash, which increases movement speed and allows players to dodge attacks, while also lowering player defenses. Players explore dungeons with up to three characters in a party. The active character is directly controlled by the player while additional characters take support positions. While active characters take the brunt of attacks, support characters will receive damage from traps and enemies. Items Certain items found in dungeons can be eaten, used, or thrown. Bean sprouts and mushrooms may recover health or remove negative status effects. Throwing these same items may result in enemies eating them and becoming distracted. Also, Medicine alows players to become invisible for a few seconds and Lanterns will increase a player's field of view. Character Creation Legasista featured a robust custom character creation tool, allowing players to shape their own characters, detailing their name, gender, job, personality, voice, and complete look. The visual editor allows players to adjust faces, clothing, and more. Players can also import images into the game itself to use in the character creation process. Video Category:Legasista